


Nothing Even Matters

by SenpaiFrerard



Category: frerard - Fandom
Genre: M/M, They do it, not really a plot, nothing else really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-23 01:13:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7460805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaiFrerard/pseuds/SenpaiFrerard





	Nothing Even Matters

Gerard groans sitting the last box finally the last box down in the spare room, he got a great deal on the house so he decided to take it. “Mikey you’re no help!” Gerard yells and walks back down the stairs into the living room where Mikey has an ice cream?

“You got ice cream while I was actually bringing shit in?” Mikey nods popping the rest of the come in his mouth “why did I even ask for your help” Gerard sighs. Mikey shrugs and stands up “well that was exhausting I’m going home” he walks towards the front door waving.

“You didn’t even help dick” Gerard calls as the front door closes he sighs and looks around at all the boxes, he can’t put a lot of it anywhere because he has to wait for the moving truck with his furniture. Gerard walks up to his studio counting the boxes he has to unpack there’s like twenty and he doesn’t remember when he got so much shit.

He groans and opens the first box he seems which is full of pencils “what the fuck” he sighs, Gerard picks up the box and moves it to the corner of the room. He opens another box which is full of colored pencils “why didn’t I label these” he groans.

Gerard shakes his head and walks down the stairs he can deal with that later or another day most likely another day because Jesus Christ. He walks up to the front door and opens it and just in time for the truck to drive up “yes” he hisses and fast walks down the sidewalk.

*

After he pays the people for putting all of his furniture where he told them to giving them an extra tip because he knows he’s a pain in the ass he goes back to his studio. He checks his watch and yeah he has time to do some unpacking before Frank gets here he hasn’t even gotten Franks shit yet.

Gerard shoves his headphones in and starts unpacking shit when he finally has his desk set up he’s gone through like four boxes and laughs at himself. He honestly doesn’t half of it but it’d better to have it and not need it then need it and not have it.

Gerard feels arms round his waist and jumps ripping his headphones out of his ears “Jesus Christ Frank you can’t just do that” he yells. Frank giggles and pushes up against him “come on” he hums Gerard rolls his eye “sometimes I think you just want me for my body”.

Frank snorts pulling away “while your body is great it’s really your art I’m here for” he laughs opening up one of the big boxes. He pulls out one of the canvases holding it up “I mean holy shit look at this” Gerard rolls his eyes so hard he’s surprised they don't fall out of his head.

Frank sets the canvas against the wall ripping his shirt off “I hope your desk can hold us” Gerard raises an eyebrow “it took me hours to do this and yes it will hold us because it’s new but that doesn’t mean that’s happening”. Frank tilts his head to the side slowly sliding his hands down his chest to his pants and starts slowly unclasping his belt.

Gerard drops headphones on the floor and Frank pulls the belt from the loops dropping it on the floor next to then him unbuttoning his pants. He stretches his arms out behind him groaning as fix back pops “you just gonna stand there?” Frank asks smirking.

Gerard opens his mouth and closes it a few times but nothing comes out so Frank shrugs and pushes his pants down rubbing his palm against his clothed erection. Gerard just stands there with his mouth open, eyes darting from Franks face to his hand and back.

Frank presses down harder and throws his head back moaning, Frank hooks a finger under the waist of his boxers pulling one side down slowly. Gerard drops to his knees looking at Frank waiting for him, Frank pushes his boxers to the floor stepping out of them walking up to Gerard.

Gerard moans as Frank fists his cock and runs it over his face getting it slick, Frank runs his fingers over Gerards cheeks slowly over to his mouth. Frank pushes two fingers in and Gerard sucks on them slowly moaning he presses his hand over the bulge in his pants.

Frank pulls them out and cups his hand Gerard takes the hint a few seconds later and spits in his hand. Frank wraps his hand around his cock slowly stroking up and hand moaning at how desperate Gerard looks.

Frank stops and just holds it rubbing the tip with his thumb slowly, Gerard grabs Franks wrist pulling it away and leans forward taking the head in his mouth. Gerard slowly starts sinking down on it only stopping when his nose is brushing against Franks skin.

Gerard swallows around Frank listening to him moan and thrust his hips forward, Gerard grabs Franks hips and starts bobbing his head slowly. Gerard moans at the feeling of Franks cock sliding in out and out of his throat and pulls off looking up at him.

“I fucking love your cock in my mouth” he groans Frank smirks and fists his hand in Gerard’s hair thrusting back in grunting as he fucks into his mouth. “Fuck you take it so good” Frank moans he let’s go of Gerards hair and puts his hands on his hips over Gerards thrusting his hips forward.

Gerard pulls off gasping for air and Frank sighs contently “so are we gonna fuck on the desk or what?” Gerard snorts and stands up letting Frank undress him. Gerard walks across the room and leans over the desk on his elbows sticking his ass out.

Franks eyes widen because holy fuck it's actually going to happen “okay I’ll put everything back later” he grabs Gerards ass rubbing his erection against it moaning. Gerard holds a bottle out and Frank raises an eyebrow “you knew” I'd all he says snatching the bottle from Gerards hand.

Frank squirts it into his hand rubbing it all over Gerards ass then sticking two fingers in going right for Gerards prostate listening to the groan that comes out of his mouth. Gerard digs his fingernails into the desk trying to hold still while Frank rubs them against it slowly.

Frank scissors his fingers slowly opening Gerard up then adding another finger “come on” Gerard groans, Frank hums twisting his fingers as slow as he can. Gerard pushes back and Frank smacks his ass “patience” he says and continues stretching him slowly.

Frank slowly pulls his fingers out and wipes it on Gerards back squirting more out on his hand, he slowly strokes himself making sure it’s nice and slick. Frank grabs Gerards hip rubbing the tip against Gerards hole before slowly pushing in.

Gerard groans and whimpers reaching behind himself grabbing the hand on his hip tensing up a little “relax” Frank whispers. Gerard nods and takes a deep breath “alright” he sighs Frank pushes in a little more and moans “fuck Gerard your so tight”.

Gerard groans and pushes back “please” he begs Frank just tightens his hand on Gerards hip “I said patients” Frank hums pushing in a little more. Gerard whines “come on Frank please” Frank pushes the rest of the way in in one thrust and runs his free hand over Gerards lower back.

Frank grabs Gerards other hip and pulls out halfway as slow as he can “Frank if you don’t fuck me now you aren’t moving in” Frank snorts “bossy”. Frank slams into Gerard hard and Gerard whines “yes” Frank pulls almost all the way put and slams back in again.

Frank starts up a rhythm groaning as Gerard tightens around him repeatedly “fuck yeah” Frank breathes out thrusting in harder. Gerard moves his arm and Frank knows what he's trying to do so he pulls Gerards arms behind his back “you aren't aloud to do that”.

Gerard groans as Frank changes position and hits his prostate, Frank continues hitting it over and over again gripping Gerards hips harder. Gerard groans and moves his arms from behind him gripping the desk harder “fuck come on Frank please”.

Frank stills and starts to pull out “no” Gerard whines and Frank turns Gerard around shoving his tongue in his mouth Gerard as he lifts him up on the desk. Frank pushes back in and leans on his hands thrusting his hips forward, Gerard grips the back of Franks neck with both hands groaning.

Frank sets a rhythm thrusting so hard into Gerard the desk is banging against the wall and stuff is falling over Gerard giggling throwing his head back. “I knew this would ha-“ he forgets the rest of the sentence when Frank grabs his cock “that’s what I though” Frank groans.

Frank rubs his thumb back and forth over the tip and Gerard wraps his legs around him pulling him in deeper Frank shoves his face into Gerards neck. Frank pulls Gerard in time with his thrusts and Gerard screams as he comes and squeezes around Frank.

Frank grunts thrusting into Gerards tight heat and stills spilling into Gerard sighing, Gerard moans at the feeling and Frank slumps against him. “Yeah no that's not happening get up” 'now Gerard getting sassy' Frank thinks laughs he pulls off and stretches “fine fine”.

Gerard gets up and looks at everything laying on the floor and sighs because he knows that he's the one that's going to be cleaning it up. He's definitely not going to be letting Frank do anything because he didn't know where it all goes, he sighs against and picks up their clothes going to clean up.


End file.
